


Handcuffs (Were A Mistake)

by clayphoenix



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayphoenix/pseuds/clayphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aged Up Killugon: finished the Handcuffs prompt I got on tumblr. Literally just porn. What the heck even is a plot anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs (Were A Mistake)

Click.  
　　Click.  
　　“They’re locked. What do you want me to do now?” Gon asked. For a 16 year old boy, his cheeks still held a childlike roundness that made him look more clueless and innocent about the world than he was in reality. The boy underneath him raised his eyebrows.  
　　“Anything you want. That’s the point,” Killua responded.   
　　Gon smiled lewdly. “Anything?”  
　　“Within reason.”  
　　“Your reason or my reason?”   
　　Killua kicked his boyfriend in the chest from his position on the bed. He was laid out on a firm queen-sized mattress with off-white sheets that smelled like mildew. Each of his wrists were handcuffed to the posts of a wooden bedframe in the room of one of the many motels he and Gon were staying in during their travels.   
　　Gon crawled over him and straddled his waist. His fingers traversed the familiar territory of Killua’s finely toned chest, reaching around to his back and rubbing the stiff muscles. They had both already thrown off every article of clothing except for their boxers. Eventually he moved in for a slow and sensual kiss; Killua closed his eyes but Gon left his own open to admire the delicate touch of the other boy’s eyelashes resting against his flushed cheeks. Their lips pressed together softly, tongues just slightly grazing one another enough to connect them with the simplest yet sweetest sensation they knew together.   
　　Then Gon reached down and cupped Killua’s dick through his boxer shorts. Killua inhaled sharply.  
　　“Gon! Shouldn’t we start a little slower for once?” Killua berated.  
　　Gon pushed the heel of his palm against an already-hard cock.  
　　“Shouldn’t you?”   
　　“Shut up,” Killua glowered.  
　　Gon laughed and took the pressure away, resting both his hands on the bed at Killua’s sides and positioning himself so that his groin rested on one of Killua’s thighs. He lowered his mouth to hover above the collarbone beneath him and blew hot breath against the boy’s pale neck. He pressed his groin down against a bare thigh and felt himself throb against it. Desire growing, he ground his hips down and felt Killua push his leg up into the movement to make it easier for him. He smiled tenderly and began paying special attention to the area between his boyfriend’s shoulders, trailing his tongue along the hard line of his clavicle and lightly nibbling it. Killua’s arms flexed as he pulled against his restraints and let out a whimper. Gon knew the places he was most sensitive and would doubtless make sure to hit as many as he could while Killua was helpless to resist.   
　　Gon moved a hand and slid his fingertips up over his boyfriend’s chest, stopping to gently pinch a nipple, eliciting a quick gasp and a desperate thrust of the hips as Killua attempted to rub his hard dick against the thigh resting between his legs. Gon denied him by shifting just out of reach and turned a stern expression on him.   
　　　“Not yet,” he whispered. Killua shivered.  
　　　Gon continued the path his fingers were on, ghosting up Killua’s neck and behind his ear. He traced faint circles against his hairline. Killua arched his back and turned his head against the sensitive touch.   
　　　“Stop torturing me,” he whined.  
　　　“You said I could do whatever I want,” Gon replied casually. That gave Killua pause; he had to admit, he did want to see what Gon would do when everything was up to him.  
　　　“Fine,” he finally huffed.  
　　　“Don’t worry, Killua. I’ll make you feel good later,” said Gon with a voice as sweet as honey. Then he narrowed his eyes and added, “But right now, it’s my turn.”  
　　　Killua felt the blood rushing excitedly through his body. The anticipation was indescribably pleasurable in and of itself.  
　　　Gon rolled his hips against Killua’s thigh and moaned louder than usual.  _He’s teasing me_ , Killua realized. When his dick pulsed needily, he had to admit it was working. Gon kept up his dry humping, using the leg underneath him like it was nothing but a pillow on the bed. Killua held it up higher for him and closed his eyes, feeling the hard length pressing up against him repeatedly through boxers. He’d be a pillow for Gon. As long as the moment was right, he’d be anything for Gon.   
　　　Less than a minute later, Gon suddenly increased his tempo just enough to reach orgasm. He hugged Killua’s waist and bucked his hips through it, fingers twitching and mouth open and panting. When it was over, he didn’t move; he just lay on top of Killua in the same position, catching his breath and lightly running his fingers over each of Killua’s ribs.   
　　　After a few moments, he and Killua met eyes; then he suddenly licked his lips with dubious intent. Killua shied away from his stare. They both knew that although it would take him a while to orgasm again, he tended to stay hard after his first one as long as it wasn’t anything spectacular.   
　　　Gon moved up off of his leg and crawled toward his face. Killua felt a wet spot where Gon’s cum had soaked through his underwear. He held his breath and Gon closed in, taking Killua’s bottom lip between his own and lightly sucking on it. Killua exhaled through his nose and tentatively poked his tongue around Gon’s upper lip, making him giggle. He raised his eyebrows.  
　　　“Your boyish giggling is ruining the moment, stupid,” said Killua mockingly.  
　　　“Suck my dick,” Gon laughed.   
　　　“If that’s what you want,” Killua replied nonchalantly. Gon’s eyes gleamed at the offer. He instantly slipped off the last of his clothing and threw it on the floor. Killua was unsurprised; Gon always jumped at the chance to have Killua’s mouth on his cock.   
　　　Gon sat up on his knees, his thighs framing the other’s face, and gently offered his erection up to his boyfriend’s mouth. It was still slick with cum from his first orgasm. He shuddered when Killua took just the head between his lips and began kissing it repeatedly. When seconds had passed and he still hadn’t taken more into his mouth, Gon slowly pushed forward, forcefully parting the other boy’s lips.   
　　　“I’m the only one who gets to tease today, Killua,” he said.  
　　　Killua relaxed his jaw and smirked. Gon grabbed him by the hair and pushed farther into his mouth. He relished the sharp feeling of Killua’s teeth scraping over the head of his cock and across the firm, warm skin. Killua could feel his body flush with heat whenever Gon used force against him; when he allowed Gon to take on the dominant role, Killua was happy to give him anything he wanted.  
　　　Gon invaded Killua’s mouth until his cock pressed against the back of his throat. Killua swallowed and breathed through his nose, tasting the semen that covered his boyfriend’s dick. Gon extended his arms and rested his hands on the bedframe behind Killua’s head , spreading his legs apart to make it easier to thrust into the hot cavern around him.   
　　　When he began, it was slow and thoughtful, still keeping Killua’s comfort in mind. When Killua started sucking hard, Gon pumped his hips back and forth. It always turned him on to think about how his boyfriend didn’t have a gag reflex and could take his whole length straight down his throat. He felt the friction of Killua swallowing against the tip of his dick and he thrusted harder, holding on tighter to the frame. The sensation was jarring for Killua but he endured it because even just the thought of Gon desperately fucking his mouth, trying to gain release through nothing but the suction of his mouth and the little flicks of his tongue — it provided him a euphoria that he could not describe.  
　　　Killua’s arms burned from the tension he’d built up through pulling on his handcuffs, and the bedframe that he was attached to had even started to crack despite the fact that he was making sure not to use his full strength. Gon’s cock pumped in and out of his throat with Killua’s lips subsequently slipping up and down the shaft. Killua felt saliva dripping down his chin but with his hands tied up and Gon’s dick keeping his head in place, he had no means to wipe it away.  
　　　“When you’re done sucking me off,” Gon said through short gasping breaths, “I’m gonna finger your tight ass so good you’re gonna wanna come right there,” he jerked and panted harder when Killua began rubbing his tongue on the underside of his cock, “But you’ll have to w- wait until I fuck you so hard that your wrists -  _fuck_ , Killua - your wrists are gonna be so raw from those handcuffs.”   
　　　Killua was moaning now, though the sound was muffled by Gon’s pelvis still steadily thrusting into his mouth. He vaguely noticed that he’d shifted to a position where he was using his toes to hold his hips into the air, legs spread apart, as if he was trying to press his aching erection against the air to find whatever stimulation he could. Gon’s lack of attention to his cock was going to destroy his nerves.   
　　　After a few minutes, Gon came again; the second time was more intense than the first. Killua hadn’t let up his strong sucking pressure even though his jaw was starting to get tired, but he’d known it was finally starting to pay off when Gon’s panting got louder and carried more of his voice on every breath. Whenever he started getting close to climax, Killua noticed that he tended to become more vocal.   
　　　Before he reached orgasm, Gon had slowed his thrusting to give Killua some respite, and Killua decided to take that opportunity to use his tongue to play with the slit on the head of his dick. When he started sucking on it like he was trying to coax the cum out, Gon couldn’t stop it. He groaned loudly and came straight into his boyfriend’s mouth. Killua gladly drank it up. When he licked off of the last drops, Gon pulled out and sat down on Killua’s hips to rest his legs. He felt the hard shaft of a dick under his ass and sighed in content. Seconds passed before Killua dared to push up against Gon’s bottom, and his breath hitched at the long-awaited sensation of pleasure that coursed through his body in response to such a small action.   
　　　“Somebody’s needy,” Gon remarked, moving his ass off of the boy and resting it instead on the mattress to his side. Killua whimpered; he didn’t care anymore that he should be embarrassed about being called needy and making weird noises and the fact that he still had drool clinging to his face.   
　　　“I don’t think it’s really ‘needy’ when you just came twice and I haven’t even been touched,” Killua pouted. His arms were starting to get sore from lying above his head for such an extended amount of time, and his wrists looked red and warm from friction.   
　　　Gon ignored him and got up to straddle his torso, putting his bare ass on display right in front of the other’s face. He used his nose to nudge Killua’s still-clothed groin. The boxers he wore had become noticeably damp with pre-cum and sweat. Gon finally peeled them off over his legs and threw them haphazardly to the ground. Meanwhile, Killua took in the sight before him: the firm curve of Gon’s ass never failed to take his breath away, but the view of an all but spent cock between Gon’s long, muscular thighs completely dazed him. He wanted so badly to  _touch_. He distantly heard the bedposts behind him creak.   
　　　Gon glanced backward and caught him staring. He smiled at the admiration on his boyfriend’s face and when they met eyes, he lewdly pushed his own index finger into his mouth, slowly engulfing it between his lips. Killua glared, taking a few deep, deliberate breaths, and then appeared unaffected.   
　　　Gon curled his lips knowingly.   
　　　“They say transmuters are dishonest,” he commented, resting his wet finger upon his bottom lip.  
　　　“They  _also_  say that enhancers are simple-minded,” Killua replied without missing a beat. Gon chuckled.   
　　　Killua watched him push the digit back into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it, layering more and more saliva over it. He felt his face getting red and looked away stubbornly. Gon could have sworn he felt the sexual frustration radiating from his aura. He stopped sucking on his finger and slid it between Killua’s clenched buttocks. Killua jerked his hips upward in mild shock and then relaxed.  
　　　“A little warning next time might be nice,” he muttered.  
　　　“You would have known what I was doing if you kept watching,” said Gon in a mock-pleasant tone. Killua held back an amused smile.  _Selfish_.  
　　　Gon tentatively poked his finger into the tight entrance, gently rubbing it around in a circle. The lubrication made the process smoother when he pushed farther in and stroked Killua’s insides. Killua squirmed. His arousal was so intense he knew he wasn’t going to be able to take Gon playing around for very long.   
　　　He glanced back up at Gon’s rear end and noticed he was already hard again. _Enhancers have too much stamina_ , he thought to himself. This would be Gon’s third time and yet Killua was still harder than ever. Suddenly one finger wasn’t enough for him. Nothing was enough.   
　　　“Gon,  _please_  just fuck me already,” Killua whined.  
　　　“But I’m still preparing you,” said Gon.  
　　　“I don’t care, just  _do it_ ,” he growled. His body quivered and the sheets underneath him were damp with perspiration. He felt pre-cum pooling on his stomach and wanted to punch Gon in the face for it.   
　　　Gon gave in to his request. He turned around and grabbed the small bottle of lube off the nightstand next to the bed and covered his dick in it. He propped Killua’s legs up on his thighs and pressed the head of his dick against his anus.  
　　　“Tell me if it hurts,” said Gon.  
　　　“Sure,” Killua lied.  
　　　Gon nudged into the tight passage, carefully persuading Killua’s walls to yield to him. Killua bit his lip at the intrusion; it stung, but he was no stranger to pain. He would get used to it. All he wanted was for Gon to keep going, to get to that point where he lost any semblance of tenderness and would finally start ramming into him with abandon. When Gon reached his halfway point, Killua was getting impatient.  
　　　“Hurry up,” he groaned.  
　　　“Are you sure?”   
　　　Killua bucked his hips upward in response; it was mildly painful but it got the desired reaction: Gon gasped and abruptly pushed the rest of himself in. Killua felt a jolt but made sure his face showed no signs of discomfort. Gon locked eyes with his boyfriend, concern evident on his face, but he continued when he received no complaints. His thrusting started slow and sensual, but Killua protested loudly.  
　　　“ _Go faster_.”  
　　　Gon eventually sped up his motions and rocked into Killua with less and less caution. Killua still felt a dull thrumming pain but he savored the fullness inside of him. When the discomfort wore off, Killua set his feet down and used the mattress as leverage to meet Gon’s quick thrusts with his own.  
　　　The bedframe creaked loudly and rhythmically and he realized he might be pulling too hard against his restraints but he didn’t care because he was finally getting what he’d been waiting for in what felt like forever. He wished Gon would touch him but he was too lost in the moment to make any requests, his breath coming out in harsh bursts.  
　　　It didn’t take long for him to get unbearably close to orgasm. He arched his back into the bed and felt his body buzzing with adrenaline. When Gon felt him tensing up, he slowed his thrusting to a snaillike pace. Killua’s mounting frustration reached its peak when the intensity of that momentum was ripped away from him.  
　　　“FUCK,” he shouted, wrenching his hands down so hard that the wooden posts finally gave, cracking in half and splintering to the ground. Killua let his arms rest at his sides for a moment as he heaved deep, agitated breaths. Gon blinked in surprise.  
　　　“Did I go too far?” he asked weakly.  
　　　“ _Not far enough_ ,” Killua growled, clenching his thighs against Gon’s hips and using his recently freed hands to push himself forward on top of him. The handcuffs were still attached to his wrists and jangled when he moved.   
　　　Gon’s eyes widened at the sudden assailment. Killua gripped his shoulders and began pounding his ass up and down on the cock inside him. His breath came out in high pitched, choked-off gasps, his pace speeding up the longer he went. When Gon overcame his shock, he started returning the effort by thrusting into Killua at the frenzied tempo he had created. He reached up to the other’s cock and pumped it in his hand; it was the least he could do after how long Killua had waited. Their bodies, both covered in a sheen of sweat, meshed noisily in the small room, but neither of them cared.   
　　　Killua came first. He wasn’t one to normally make much noise during sex, but his climax hit him like a train and he cried out in complete ecstasy, vision blurred and every muscle clenched almost uncomfortably. His orgasm coursed through every part of his body and his breathing was so rapid and heavy that he started seeing stars. Gon also felt himself getting close after witnessing such a wonder; Killua’s ejaculation had landed mostly on Gon, some of it even on his face. They would both agree he deserved it. Even after his climax came to an end, Killua was still riding out sharp spikes of pleasure as Gon pounded into him through his post-orgasm daze.  
　　　Eventually Gon came for a third time, the intensity of his own orgasm not anywhere close to Killua’s, but still fairly powerful. He screamed Killua’s name as the pattern of his thrusting lost all regularity and it continued on only for the unconscious goal of reaching the maximum amount of carnal pleasure he could squeeze out of this last go.   
　　　He lay on the bed panting with Killua still sitting on his dick in a daze, his own breathing slowly returning to a normal pace. They stayed in that position for minutes, nothing else to be heard in the room except their racing heartbeats and taxed lungs. Finally, Killua lifted himself off of Gon and lay next to him on the bed. Gon wiped the cum off his face and rubbed it on the mattress.  
　　　“Idiot,” muttered Killua.  
　　　“What?” said Gon.  
　　　“You broke the bed.”  
　　　“I —  _I_  broke the bed? That was you!”  
　　　“But it was your fault. So it was you. You can pay the motel for it,” Killua grinned slyly. Gon sputtered incoherent words.  
　　　When he finally pulled his thoughts together he replied, “Okay, but next time we use handcuffs, the bed better be made of steel.”   
　　　“The next time we use handcuffs, you’ll be the one in them. I hope you can control your strength,” Killua smirked.


End file.
